Rulers of the Abyss
by Kaida-Nee Alberona
Summary: The new girl has darkness but no one but three truly know that because they have darkness too. The love of blood chilling screams, the begging of life, bodies falling at their feet and the torture they can one through. Rated M for gore, language, and lemons. Does contain 1 Oc in the ZerefxHarem. Read if you dare...Mhahhahaahha!
1. Chapter 1

**"**_**Blood is really warm,**_  
_**it's like drinking hot chocolate**_  
_**but with more screaming." **_  
_**― Ryan Mecum**_

She always loved darkness, pain or the suffering of others. But she tried to change that about herself when she joined Fairy Tail. She would never show her magic leading the others to think she was weak, and a burden since she didn't a team. The truth was that she was afraid to let them in and to show them her cursed magic. Plus she only made three people who she could truly call friends. They have also been hiding themselves but they have slowly been letting it out as more people ignored them, hated them, ridiculed them and insult them.

This girl at the age of fifteen was amazingly tall, at least 5"10. She had ankle length midnight blue hair that she always kept in a high ponytail with a deep red ribbon. Her body was something to envy or lust for, whichever you prefer. To others, her violet doe eyes shone with shyness, uncertainty, and fear. But to the few who knew, it was a deception. When alone, it would be easy to see the disgust, hatred, loneliness, and sorrow.

She lost her family too young to know of mercy, forgiveness, love, or compassion. She had already tainted her hands, what more could she do?

_If only I could love…who would it?_

* * *

It wasn't right how they treated her. How could this guild become so cold-hearted just by one new member?

Just because the three girls are her only friends, it didn't the guild had to shut all four of them. Of course there are the few exceptions. But it still hurt to have that last small branch of sanity slowly broken in half and crumbled to pieces then to be stepped on repeatedly.

They had darkness too, and it was a pain to act so cheerful and happy all the time. To be so innocent…

But now they can live freely with the one they love, the one who accepted them and their darkness for he was pure darkness himself.

Together, buildings will fall, cities would crumble, blood would splatter and people will collapse at their feet. For they are now the Maiden of Despair, the Duchess of Brutality, the Princess of Insanity, the Queen of Terror and the Ruler of Darkness and they control the Under World.

**Sorry for the short prologue, I just have no idea where I'm going with this one. ZerefxHarem**

_**"I do know that for the sympathy of one living being, I would make peace with all. I have love in me the likes of which you can scarcely imagine and rage the likes of which you would not believe. If I cannot satisfy the one, I will indulge the other."  
― Mary Shelley**_


	2. No chapter but read

Ok, so you'll guys hated for like the rest of your lives or until I choose this story to focus on. And sadly it's not this story! The story I'll be working on is The Dragon & The Slayer, if you haven't read it you should. People say they love it, I one and a half pages of review; 21 reviews!

I would love it if you guys could help me focus on that story, like if I'm taking too long to update curse me out. Seriously, maybe along the lines of;

* * *

**_"What in the name of fucking hell is take you so god damn long? Get your ass into gear and update this fucking story! You fucking bitch!"_**

* * *

Yup, you guys can totally say that and I won't get offended at all. No, really I won't. I' been called that too many to find the meaning behind it and I sometimes call myself that when I fail to update. But then I get depressed that I'm a worthless writer who can't even update frequently.

* * *

The point is this story is on hold until I finish The Dragon & the Slayer:

_Layla was human, right? Jude is Lucy's father, right? Acnologia was always the bad guy, right? What does the dragon's civil war have anything to do with Lucy and Layla? Read and learn the truth with all the Dragon Slayers. The poll for Lucy has come to an end and the winner is...Read it for yourself and you'll love the answer!_

_Fairy Tail - Rated: T - English - Family/Romance - Chapters: 3 - Words: 3,345 - Reviews: 21 - Updated: 4/24/2014 - Published: 9/19/2013 - Lucy H._

* * *

Hopefully I get back to my others before writing a new story, oh god, my mind is filled to the brim with new story ideas but I'll try to hold them back until I'm finished with the stories I've already started.

Everyone, thank you for your support!

I love you all!


End file.
